


A cat's eye

by Illusion4242564



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion4242564/pseuds/Illusion4242564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the beings that is filled with madness sister returns to Death city who was thought to be dead after that horrible night and that girl's main goal is vengeance on the one that she once called brother.Will Lord Death help her with this goal but who will control the madness that is swelling in the girl's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cat's eye

  Third person P.O.V

 

“ Man that test was brutal” the white haired male complained as he and his meister walk to their apartment.

“ It wouldn't  have been so hard if you study” the blonde haired female said as she furrowed her eyebrows at her weapon.

“ Nah, studying is totally for uncool people” The white haired replied and inturn a tick mark appeared on his meister and she was about to reply when there was a shout came from the alleyway before them.The pair looked at each other before they ran to the alley’s entrance and what they saw was a sight to behold.

“You motherfudger, you rip my favorite shirt I’m going to enjoy killing you” The white-black haired female that appeared to no older than 17 years old that was facing  a clawed kishin ready for an attack.

“Ha I like to see you try” growled the kishin

“Well you asked for it, knight now” The girl said when a black cat came out of no where and jump toward the kishin’s back but before that cat landed on it a black haze covered the cat and when the black haze disperse a boy around the girl’s age with midnight black hair and blood red eyes had his arms wrapped around the kishins neck.

“I hope you like hell as much as I do” The girl said as she plunge a silver dagger into the chest of the kishin and it let out a gurgling noise as the blood came up it’s throat then poof there was the red soul in place of the beast.

“We have company” knight said as he noticed the on goers that had watch the whole battle play out.

“I already know that I could sense their souls a mile away, anyways do you know ** _Lord Death_**  ”  The female said as she turned around giving the pair a view that shock them to their core

                                          

                                                                                                 _Her Eyes were stitched shut_


End file.
